


Storm Sente VS Regeria Hope

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Regeria Hope - Fandom, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Hate Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: Regeria Hope has returned after a 5 year hiatus, can Storn win the fight against her?
Kudos: 2





	Storm Sente VS Regeria Hope

Storm Sente and Richard Kingsley were eating burgers at the park.

"Mmm yummy yummy burgers," said Richard and he bit down on it.

"Yummy yummy? This tastes bad," said Storm, throwing the rancid burger away. "I intend to sue the cook behind this slop."

"You're mean, Storm, they won't even be able to get a lawyer" said Richard, to which Storm responded by grabbing his burger and throwing it in the bin.

They got up and went to leave when they ran into someone.

"Oh no," said Storm.

"Sine Sententicuck, how are you?" said the woman.

"Who's this?" asked Richard. She had an attorney's badge on her lapel, but there was no woman like this in the Legal League of Attorneys. She wore a distinctive red shirt and had long black hair and wore a golden ring as a headband.

"This, Richard... is Regeria Hope," said Storm. "She is a lawyer not by trade but for entertainment. She stands in the courtroom to run scripted trials for a show called... Regeria Something, she should make it easier to remember."

"Wow that sounds cool!"

"She's also a TERF."

"WHAT?" Richard glared at the woman. A TERF - a Trans-Exclusionary Radical Feminist, which is code for transphobe, which is synonymous with "nazi." To think a woman who proudly wore a defense attorney would associate with the dirt of society was unthinkable, he wished to pull that badge off her where she stood.

"Nya ha ha," cackled Regeria. "I almost expected you to be wearing a dress by now!"

"Forget about that, what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in years!"

"My new episode's releasing soon."

"WHAT!" shouted Storm. "But how?!"

"Nyeh heh heh, maybe you'd understand if you raised 7000 for your kickstarter! Now if you'll excuse me!"

Regeria shoved past Storm and walked away.

"That woman ought to be arrested," said Richard.

"She should, but unfortunately the proposed TERF Culpability Act has not yet been approved," said Storm.

The TERF Culpability Act was a follow-up to the recently established Homophobia Extermination Act that legalized the killing of people who hate gays. The country had become much more peaceful since then, but transphobes still exist and, sinister as this may sound, even the fight for transgender rights had not yet been fully won, so it would be premature to consider the fight against transphobia rights won either.

"Until she either breaks the law or the law itself invalidates her, the best we can do is persecute her to the end," said Storm. He picked up a stone and threw it threw Regeria's window and ran away.

===REGERIA'S HOUSE===

"Ugh," moaned Regeria.

"What's da matter m'girl?" said Nathan Lowe.

"I ran into that disgusting libcuck Storm and his new boyfriend Richard Kingsley."

"That's gross," said Lowe.

"I think it's time we proved our superiority to him for good..."

"Of course."

===STORM'S HOUSE===

"So, Mr. Hemming Changer, or rather, Ms. Jordan Deed, what do you have to say for yourself?" said Regeria on the TV.

The trans man had an over the top breakdown and said vile shit and the show ended. Yes, this was an actual script somebody wrote.

"That's it, well done, you've watched the entire Regeria Hope show," said Storm. It was a reprehensible work of propaganda where the protagonist, Regeria had teamed up with a detective named Hawk Shaw and rifled through the trans guy's private affairs, outed him and then Regeria referred to the man by his deadname at the end as the ultimate insult. The Regeria Hope show was supposed to be several episodes long, but the only episode that released was a transphobic one. In a sense, that means the Regeria Hope show is nothing _but_ transphobia.

"No wonder she didn't get a second episode," smirked Richard.

"Yes... until now, somehow," said Storm.

They switched channels to something more interesting, which in this case was the news.

"The weather will be clear and sunny all day today and tomorrow," said the news. "Now for an update on the writer Phoenix Wright, a TV show writer who disappeared a month ago. We still know nothing."

Storm raised his eyebrow at this news. According to the report, a writer named Phoenix Wright disappeared a month ago and was still missing. The shows he wrote were of the finest quality and he wasn't afraid to write about controversial topics.

"Now, we report live outside the house of Regeria Hope who tragically had a window get mysteriously broken today. Regeria is known and widely disliked for the controversial pilot to her TV show, Regeria Hope, but this incident is terrible nonetheless."

"Are you sad?" asked the interviewer.

"YES! WAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Regeria.

"May we enter your house to investigate?"

Regeria stood up straight and was obviously nervous.

"N-No, absolutely not!"

"Oh okay."

Storm hummed to himself. This suspicious behavior was quite interesting to him...

That evening, Storm and Richard got into the car and drove down to Regeria's house. As Storm expected, the window was still broken so they snuck inside through that. Regeria could be heard talking to someone in the next room. They took a peek through the door crack.

"Storm, that's the detective from the show, Hawk Shaw!" Richard whispered.

"So the episode's all written up?" said Regeria.

"Yup, I got that Wright guy slaving away down there all month and it's finally done," said the man.

"Good work, Nathan Lowe," said Regeria.

"That must be Shaw's real name," said Storm.

Storm and Richard went through the other door and were in a hallway. There were two sets of stairs, one going up and one going down. They were obviously old and would make a lot of noise once they set foot on them so they had to be wise about which way they would go.

"Maybe we should split up?" Richard suggested. "She can't chase both of us,"

"She can't, but THEY can. There's two of them," said Storm.

Storm considered Lowe's words from earlier, he said that the Wright guy was "down there," in other words he must be in the basement! They went to the stairs and, right before Richard set foot on it, Storm stopped him. Instead, he got on the railing and slid down. Richard did the same.

"How will we get back up?" asked Richard.

"Fight."

At the end of the basement hallway was a single door that was bolted shut. They undid the bolt, went inside and found a man inside.

"Help!" said Phoenix Wright. "Regeria Hope hired me to write her second episode for her but she paid me peanuts and locked me down here until I finished it."

"Where's the episode?"

"It's completed, I handed it over to Regeria earlier today."

"I won't let them publish it!" Storm declared.

"WHO'S MAKING ALL THIS NOISE?!" the door swung open and Hawk Shaw stormed in. He saw Storm standing next to Wright. "INTRUDER!"

Shaw pulled out a gun but then Richard, who had been standing with his back against the wall and went unseen, tackled him to the ground.

Storm, Richard and Wright ran past him and up the stairs, making lots of noise as they did so. Then Regeria came out into the hallway with a stun gun.

"How nice of you to visit, Storm, please, never leave!" said Regeria. Storm dodged Regeria's jab with the stun gun and punched her in the face. The stun gun flew out of her hand and went down the stairs and hit Shaw in the face, causing him to go unconscious and fall down the stairs.

While all this chaos happened, Storm had Richard take Wright outside. In the meantime, Storm ran to the room he heard Regeria and Shaw talking in. There, on the table, he found the completed script for episode 2. He grabbed it.

"I'll burn this shit to the ground!" he yelled at Regeria who was trying to grab it off him. He slapped her and ran to the broken window.

As he tried to climb out, Regeria tackled him from behind, causing them to tumble out the window, breaking it even more. They rolled around in the grass as they fought for the script. While they were in the house, it had started raining hard, and the pages were getting wet. Realizing Storm wouldn't be able to get them set on fire in the current circumstances, he had a better idea. He gathered as much strength as he could and dumped the entire script into a puddle.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Regeria, but there was no stopping Storm now. He took hold of the soggy paper and tore it apart. Episode 2 of Regeria Hope was no more.

Regeria got on her hands and knees and screamed for her precious script. While she was doing this, Storm ran away so only she and Wright were there when the cops came. Wright told the cops that he had been kidnapped by Regeria and that all violence associated with this case was him escaping.

Regeria and Shaw got arrested and were both sentenced to life in prison.

**EPILOGUE**

As Regeria and Shaw were key figures in protesting it, the Transphobia Culpability Act was enacted and the two of them were executed under it. Storm and Richard rejoiced.


End file.
